Mistake
by Phantom of Runes
Summary: I had made mistakes, never learning from them. I had done everything I did to get a response I knew she couldn't give. *Character Death, Not A Happy Ending Oneshot Rob/Rae, Robin-centric *


This is the first fanfic I wrote for Raven/Robin. It's just a oneshot, based off a poem I read. It's sad, doesn't have a happy ending, but read and review! Reviews will make me happy! Also, don't take the beginning for granted, read through and you'll see, cause it's a mystery! (Hey, That Rhymed! Yay, I'm A Rhymer!)

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_There was a timeWhen I thought you were for me.I saw no flaws in my choice;I guess I didn't see._

_I guess I was overconfidentThat this would work out fine.I guess I was mistaken,I had crossed the line.__**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

A scowl had been present on my face the whole day. The day that was supposed to be the happiest of my life. I looked in the mirror. My scowl only grew deeper at what I saw; features twisted into anger and disappointment. I swung my fist into the mirror, shattering it all out from the point of impact. Shards of glass cut into my hand, causing drops of crimson to run down my arm.

"Richard, are you okay?" A honey sweet voice called from the other room. "What was that noise?" I quickly hid my hand behind my back, not wanting _her _to see it. A close-to-orange head peeked around the doorframe. "Richard?" She asked hesitantly.

"I'm fine Kori…" I muttered, refusing to meet her gaze. "I fell into the mirror."

She erupted in giggles, pulling herself into the room. "How do you do that?"

It took everything I had not to glare at her. I hated that 100 watt smile, hated the sunny personality, hated _her. _And yet, I was to marry her today. My fists clenched and unclenched at the thought. At least the weather was on my side, Kori had wanted a summer wedding, outside. Today was cloudy, torrential rains hammering the buildings. I turned away from her, still refusing to look her in the eye. People said she was beautiful, I saw her as nothing compared to the one I loved. "Accident, just go get ready Kori." I continued to speak in my cold, flat tone. She would never notice. She never did. I heard her walk away, the light bounce still in her step.

I had made bad decisions before. Everyone did at some point. Yet the mistake I had made was rash, poorly thought through. The only reason behind it was pride, my pride. I held up my hand, it was completely mutilated. Good. I deserved it for more reasons than one. I had never loved Kori, never even liked her in the way she liked me. From day one, I had always been attracted to the empath. Raven. She was the one with unique beauty, the one with brains, and witty humor. Of course, I had to fall in love with the one person who would make objects explode when she felt emotions.

The second I had met her, I had been desperate to discover if she felt something towards me, but every time I tried to show any type of affection to her, she would turn me down and run away. Flirting with Starfire, now Kori, had been the only other option I saw to get Raven to admit her feelings.

_xxxFlashBackxxx_

_I was standing in the doorway with Raven's back against her door. My arm was above her as she talked animatedly about some book she had just read. Her eyes were lit as she went on excitedly. Wide hand gestures emphasized points she made. Suddenly she poked me in the chest, accusing me playfully of not paying attention. I leaned closer to her and murmured against her skin. "I was paying attention to the beauty talking, not the words spoken." Her face flushed as a soft shade of pink dusted over her cheeks. She stuttered as she made some excuse, before pushing me away and disappearing into her room. _

_xxxEndFlashBackxxx_

A knock at the door shook me out of my thoughts. My head snapped up to glare at the intruder, a cutting remark ready. Realization shot through me as I realized why they were here. Quickly ruffling my hair and wrapping a bandage around my hand I lifted my head to call the person in.

"Hey man, we're all waiting for you, whatcha still doing in here?" Vic asked. Of course it'd be him, out of everyone, he had been the one person who seemed to realize my reluctance for the wedding. I forced a smile at him and walked out the door. This wasn't the nerves guys usually got before a wedding, these were the nerves of somebody who knew they were about to make the biggest mistake of their life.

I walked down the aisle in a dreamlike state. There was nothing I could do at this point. I wanted nothing more than escape from this nightmare. Thunder sounded through the room as lightning caused the lights to flicker. People were murmuring restlessly, casting me smiles. Women were crying happily, men were sending me smiles of approval. My fists clenched again as I searched the crowd for one person in particular. The one beautiful mystic that had changed my life. As I approached the alter, the groomsman began whispering words of encouragement in my ear. I didn't hear any of it. The priest quickly reviewed the vow actions. I didn't see any of it. Raven wasn't in the crowd. My heart stopped cold as I came to that realization. My fist clenched tighter, my fingernails breaking the skin. Music began playing loudly off the organ as the doors opened to reveal Kori. She was breathtaking. I had always known she was beautiful, gorgeous almost beyond words in earth standards. Thunder rumbled again, the room's lighting flickered again as Kori made her way towards me, yet another 100 watt smile on her face. I forced a smile on my own face as she stood next to me. As the priest began to talk, I wanted nothing more than Raven to stand up and object to this. To express her feelings for me as I had tried countless times. My thoughts couldn't help but to wander to the time I had finally gotten a reaction out of her.

_xxxFlashBackxxx_

_I stood next to Starfire in the corridor by Ravens room. Starfire had taken my hand, swinging it as she continued to talk to me, flirting when she got the chance. I heard soft footsteps gently make their way towards me and Star, the gentle swooshing of her cape making it clear who was approaching. I quickly swung Star into my arms, planting a chaste kiss on her lips. I heard Star make a happy giggle, her arms going around my neck. I wasn't paying attention to her however, I was much more interested in the quiet gasp from the girl behind me. I pulled away from Star, turning just in time to see the resident empath escape into her room with a lone tear trickling down her face. That moment had proven to me that she had feelings for me as well, and now I knew how to get a reaction out of her._

_xxxEndFlashBackxxx_

"Richard, please answer." The priest's voice snapped me out of my daydream. He was looking at me with a concerned look on his face, while Kori looked worried, the normal smile dimmed considerably.

"Richard?" She asked softly, tears on the verge of spilling. Anger pulsed through me. We had been together 4 years, and still she hadn't gotten a clue. She was still the same naïve alien who thought everything in life came easily.

"Richard, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you again, do you take this women as your lawfully wedded wife?" The priests tone was questioning, the whole room was looking at me with worry in their expression. The tears in Kori's eyes were freely flowing down her face. My heart froze. I had never meant for this to go this far. My decision was clear however, escape was necessary. And this was the only time I would have for an escape. I turned to face Kori completely, my choice set in stone.

"No." My voice was cold and flat. My face stoic. I turned on my heel and stalked out of the sanctuary, people gasping behind me. Ignoring the sound of Kori's sobs, I made my way back to the tower. I had to see her, I had to know. I would make her realize how much I wanted her, and only her. I got in the car, my hands shaking uncontrollably as rain continued to pound into the ground. Tears of frustration and stress worked their way down my face as I failed repeatedly to get the key in the ignition cylinder. Yelling loudly, I slammed my head on the steering wheel.

A bubble of hysterical laughter escaped my throat as I finally got the car to start. Nobody would ever realize how much I loved her. I wanted nothing more than to escape the web of pain I had unintentionally spun. I wanted to hold her in my arms, tell her how much she meant to me. "It's _her _fault." I mumbled. "_She's _the one who denies how she feels, _she's _the one who did this to me." I was no longer who I once was, I was no longer who people saw me as. When people looked at me, they saw a hero. Somebody who was leading a team, had life handed to him. But little by little, I had faded away inside. Becoming an empty shell with few objectives, tearing myself up no longer brought pain. Hurting others no longer caused guilt. I relished the darkness, wanting to live eternally in company of no one. I didn't have friends anymore. They saw life as something to be enjoyed, something to last forever. I saw life as pain with no end. I had obsessed over her, trying everything to solve the never ending enigma and failed to complete the puzzle, until I found the one thing that provoked a reaction. Starfire. Jealously and pain were the emotions I got from her with everything I did with Star; I had thought that in time she would tell me how she felt.

"Damn it!" I swore, slamming on the brakes. The red light glowed ominously in front of me, warning me of the danger. Anger and anxiety burned through me, a bad feeling had punched me in the gut. I hit the gas pedal, weaving through the passing cars. I _knew _she loved me back, despite what she said, I knew how she felt.

_xxxFlashBackxxx_

_Standing outside Raven's door, I leaned against the door frame. I had been here for God knows how long, silent and waiting for her to come out. I had been with Star, now called Kori for 3 years now, and while Raven gave words of encouragement, she looked at me with hurt evident in her eyes. Hearing the quick opening of the door, I swung to face her. I didn't bother to look at her expression, I pressed my lips against hers, desperate to get the reaction I wanted. She didn't respond, but she didn't push me off her. As I pulled away, I saw an internal battle raging in her eyes. I allowed a smirk to slip onto my face at the sight. I thought that I finally broken her, finally gotten the untouchable empath to feel something. In a heartbeat she pushed me with a ebony raven claw, her face flushed and blushing as the door stayed open. She opened her mouth to say something when a honey sweet voice called my name._

"_Robin?" Star asked, stepping into view. For a brief second, terror at her reaction ran through me as a look of absolute horror had creeped onto Raven's own face. "Robin were we not to leave at this time?" _

"_Coming Star, just had to say something to Rae Rae here." I asked, relief relaxing me. Raven looked between us. _

"_Where are you going?" She asked, sending me an indecipherable look. _

_I couldn't resist a large smile as I recognized her tone. Hurt and jealousy. I was close to cracking her. "We're going on our date, of course." I replied._

_More hurt appeared on her face, tearing my heart out. My grin flickered as the hurt disappeared in a flash. "Oh. Have fun then." Raven forced out, smiling falsely at Starfire. She turned to leave._

"_Unless, of course, if somebody has something to say about us leaving." That was her chance. Her escape. I had given her countless opportunities to end the nightmare for both of us. My eyes met hers, almost pleading for her to say what I wanted. _

"_Nope, just have fun guys." She got out, keeping her gaze level with mine. Starfire came up behind me, kissing me on the cheek. I saw Ravens face twist into a look I had never seen before, but quickly vanished. She turned on her heel and walked away as Starfire grabbed my wrist, dragging me away and going on about something. My gaze followed Raven, watching her turn back one more time, a horrible feeling of sadness in her violet eyes. I turned back to face Starfire, the beautiful mystic in my mind the whole night._

_xxxEndFlashBackxxx_

I ran into the tower, trying to shake the thought out of my head. I didn't need old scars to resurface, not now, not ever. Tearing through the hallways, I couldn't help but think why she hadn't been there, was the pain I caused so severe? I cringed, I knew that I had hurt her repeatedly, but I had told her the conditions under which the pain would stop.

_xxxFlashBackxxx_

_I shot up in the bed, breathing heavily. Tearing off the covers I began to make my way to the roof. The nightmares were the same; all involving Raven. I was guilty, I knew I was hurting her yet I didn't ease off. Tonight I had proposed to Kori. Everyone had cheered, some had cried with joy. Raven had given me a forced smile before leaving the room. I leaped out onto the roof, gulping in mouthfuls of the cool night air. Taking a deep breath, before releasing it in a sigh, I became aware of a quiet sound from the other side of the roof. I turned and approached it. Raven. She was facing the ocean, the moon lighting her features. My own heart fluttered at the sight of her. Crystal tears were running down her face, small sobs shaking her petite frame. I walked towards her silently, placing my hand on her shoulder. She flinched, whipping around to face me. Her eyes widened at the sight and began wiping the tears away. She glared at me angrily, tears still running down her porcelain cheeks. _

"_Why do you do this to me?" She cried, eyes flashing. _

"_To ensure I won't be hurt." I replied, trying to make my voice void of emotion. "I want to make sure you feel the same towards me." My voice cracked at the end, betraying my expression._

"_Isn't it obvious how I feel? How much do you want me to suffer?" Her voice was wavering, on the verge of breaking. _

"_I want to hear the words." My voice replied. Her eyebrows furrowed, her face becoming desperate._

"_You know I can't." She whispered, looking almost fearful of my reaction. White hot anger shot through me._

"_Well, until you can tell me, don't bother with it." I turned sharply, before feeling an ebony claw whirl me back around. She was angry, I could see that._

"_What more do you want? You have two hearts, yours is given to no one. You're too wrapped up in pride to do anything else! You know I can't, you know how dangerous that is! Don't you know how hard this is for me? Don't you know how much pain you've caused me? Look what you've made me become! You've reduced me to a sniveling weakling, are you happy now?" She was screaming at me, I heard countless items explode inside. Shouts drifted up to us from our distressed teammates, I kept my gaze steady and cool. _

"_Until you can tell me." I repeated coldly. Turning from the stricken empath, I left the roof, ignoring the quiet cries of the woman behind me._

_xxxEndFlashBackxxx_

I wanted nothing more than to hear her feelings, I wanted to know. Needed to know. I arrived at her room, pounding at it.

"Raven, open up! Why weren't you at the wedding? What's wrong?" Silence answered me. Nothing replied from inside the room. I continued pounding on the door, the bad feeling creating heavy butterflies in my stomach. "Raven!" I screamed, dread lacing my words. The only reply was the sound of flesh hitting metal. I hissed in pain as the wounds reopened on my hand. Tearing off the bandage I saw that it was completely mutilated beyond repair. The wounds were bubbled and inflamed. Clenching my fist again, I began pounding on the door again, causing it to shudder under the pressure. Taking a few steps back, I swung a kick into the door causing it to fly open into the room. I stalked in, eyes ablaze. The room was tidy as always, the only thing out of place being the door now hanging of it's hinges. My gaze ran over the dark room, before stopping on a figure hunched over the ebony wood desk. My eyebrows furrowed at the sight, what was she doing? I flicked the light, watching as a soft light washed over the room. Sure enough, Raven was hunched at the desk in her black cloak, face buried in her hands.

"God Raven! You scared me! This wasn't funny I hope you know, it was cruel and thoughtless." I scolded her as I walked closer to her still form. She was still hunched over the desk, not moving an inch. I frowned deeply, was she asleep? As I approached her I saw a piece of aged parchment under her head, flowing gothic scrip adorning it. I gently pushed her head to the side before I felt my heart freeze. The world dimmed as I saw trickles of crimson on the desk. I snatched up her cold arm, crying out as I saw her slit wrist. Tears were already running down my face as I snatched up the note. Only twelve words had been written, every one sending a fresh stab of pain into my heart.

_I'm sorry I couldn't tell you the words you wanted to hear_

I fell to the ground, pulling Raven down with me. I pulled her into my arms, tears flowing endlessly down my face. "Raven!" I choked out. My heart was stuttering, almost refusing to continue. She had been my only reason for living at all; I was no longer connected with the others, they would never understand me. Thunder sounded once again, the lights flickered before shutting off. A loud groan sounded through the tower as the generator stopped. "I'm so sorry." I whispered hoarsely. Cradling her body against my chest I repeatedly checked her pulse. I was refusing to accept this, refusing to accept that she, of all people could be gone. "No!" I screamed, my voice echoing through the tower. "This can't be how it ends, that's not how it's supposed to go!" I kept shaking her, trying to wake her from slumber. Silky violet hair fell to one side as her head lolled. Her body was so limp, so cold. "I'm sorry, please don't do this to me." I continued to whimper. This couldn't be the end, not after so long. Not after so many years of pain and suffering, not after all my efforts.

"Richard!" My name rang clear and true through the tower as the main door opened. "Ya here man?" Of course they were here. All of them, everyone who had been abandoned at the church after the groom left. Oops.

My grip tightened on Raven, her beautiful face was torn with sadness and pain, even in death she was cursed with what I had caused. My heart hardened as I heard countless people begin to wander closer and closer to where I was. I quickly snatched up the glint of silver. A wicked looking knife is what greeted me, the blade cutting deep into my careless hand. My jaw tightened. She wasn't getting away that easy. I had worked to hard to lose her to something as trivial as death. I balanced the knife in my hand, still cradling Raven in one arm. I ran the knife over her cheek, watching as a thin trail of ebony crimson followed behind it. I ran it down her neck, admiring how easily it cut through the alabaster skin. I held the knife in my hand, watching the drop of blood run down onto my hand.

I heard a gasp in the doorway. Looking up I saw Gar, Vic and Kori. All three of them were looking at me with an expression of absolute horror on their faces. The light on Vic's shoulder shone into the room as they looked around in fear. I looked at the small body in my arms, as another bubble of hysterical laughter escaped my throat. I looked up at them, a crazy glint visible I'm sure. I was losing it, all slips of sanity I had gathered over the years had left me in a heartbeat.

"Put the knife down Richard." Vic said calmly, eyeing me with a look of fear and horror.

"Yeah dude, just calm down." Gar added, fearfully looking at Raven. Kori was standing behind them, tears still running down her face. I glanced at the knife in my hand. It was now or never.

I regarded them all coolly. "She thought she could get away. She thought she could leave without telling me. She was wrong! I will know! I'm going to…" Glaring at them all, I suddenly felt hatred run through me for the dead woman in my arms. I leaned down slowly, kissing Raven on her chakra, before looking at them again. "I love her, and she's going to say she loves me." I heard their shouts, the screams and sobs of the people watching. I saw the expressions of horror, the feelings of terror, I saw their hearts stop in their chest; blood run cold. Everything that happened in the next second was frozen. As they ran towards me, trying to prevent the inevitable. I plunged the knife into my heart, relishing the feeling of relief it brought. I smiled wickedly at all who saw, keeping my gaze on the dead empath. She wasn't going to get away that easy.

_**xxxxxxxxxx**_

_Okkaaayyy, that was my attempt at something creepy and stuff like that, tell me what you think, I love reviews! _

_**xxx **__Phantom of Runes __**xxx**_


End file.
